Hero bound
by demigodVixen
Summary: In a land ruled by nation's and the kings and queens . Magicians and kights. resides A Hero yet to come. Cursed with the eyes of a "Demon" Yet more powerful than his kind that are hunted down like wild beast. Lies the only hope , but also salvation . Trudging through unlooks he must become somthing impossible ...he must become a Hero with the cusred eyes.
1. Chapter 1

In a land ruled by nation's and the kings and queens . Magicians and kights. resides A Hero yet to come. Cursed with the eyes of a "Demon" Yet more powerful than his kind that are hunted down like wild beast. Lies the only hope , but also salvation . Trudging through unlooks he must become somthing impossible ...he must become a Hero with the cusred eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sometimes I hate living in this godless world. In a world where im looked as a Demon , or a waste of space all because of my eyes **.  
**I guess I should explain huh? Figures when all I want to do is take a nap and hide from the world, Since everyone shuns me. And you want my fellow reader of this worthless log want knowledge that would be best left in the depth of hell. **

** What you haven't fled yet Fine god this sucks I guess I have no choice now but to tell my tale. So listen closely and with any luck you might be able to save those that I couldn't. Read at your own risk . Dont say I never warned you . **


	3. Chapter 3

_Before the age of empires and its great wealth._  
_ ... Before man uttered a step across the vast water's end _  
_ ...Before The time of light and darkness made its mark in the hearts of many._

_ ...Monster's ruled the land to the point where Man almost didn't survive._

_ It was the told a savior swaddled in black with eyes the color of pitch black itself emerged from the heavens . He brandished a sword that shined in the darkness . A sword that razed the blood of monster and evil alike. Yet seemed to hold its purity even covered in blood._  
_ The savoir was told to have lightning fast reflexes , as he plowed down the ranks of evil. Until his bloodlust took over his once pure mind. He killed those who he felt needed not live. good or bad, friend or foe. His bloodlust was untamable no matter where he went. _

_ Upon the last harvest moon The savior was banished to the far coroners of the earth by The Weeping Goddess. Who feared his days was better spent Bound in chains. Rather than killing those he once sought out to preserve from the monsters he killed. Binding him in chain was not enough , alas with a curse set upon him to never leave. The savoir forever alone crying out for forgiveness. Unaware of the loop hole that lay in his salvation and demise. _

_ Many of years passed making the savoir loose hope. Until one day a young looking male who wore red robes and black trousers came into the Saviors line of sight._

_ "Who goes there friend or foe" Snarled the Savior long lost to the custom of manners. _

_ "Friend? Foe? Strange things to say to a strange person as myself. " Said the male that by the sound of it was no more than 19 Harvest moons old ._

_ "Who are you boy?" Asked the savoir in confusion by the young ones wording. Along with his saddened voice._

_ "What is a name? when A name can change at a moment's notices. " The boy said as he got closer to the savoir bound in chains._

_ "Wise words for one so young" The savior responded quizzically. _

_ "young ?" I'm far from that i fear" The boy said skeptically while a small smile danced upon his face. _

_ "Nonsense your more of a child than anything " The savior said. _

_" that is what they all say ." the boy sighed shaking his head, " I'm just trapped inside a immortal body cursed to roam forevermore alone. " Muttered the boy as he looked beyond the ends of the Horizon in longing to belong among the humans who so cursed his very being . Pain and loneliness written in his vibrant red eyes that held three black swirls outlining his iris' s ._

_ "You've been betrayed and denied acceptance among others have you not?" The savior noted sorrow he'd not felt since coming to earth, and killing the evil so that the human race could have a chance, even if it cost him his sanity in the end._

_The boy looked upon the savoir with tears threating to fall._

_ "Yes, as it seems you have as well" _

_ "T'was my own doom and destiny" The Savoir said feeling a connection to the boy._

_" Your time bounded to chains mustn't remain let me help you " said the boy as he brought his hand to the shackles that binned the savior ._

_ "Why would you help one such as myself? "_

_ "Trust ...for some reason i feel trust and i am tired of roaming even a lonely Devil wants to rest." the boy said as his eyes began glow red , the three black swirl's began to change a vibrant green as the resounded to magic within them. _

_ The chain the held the Savior fell to the ground in a matter of a heap. _

_ "Its been so long thank you friend" the Savior said unknowingly for a second that his friend had fallen to the ground in exhausting of his power._

_ When he heard no answer the savior looked to the ground to see the young boy asleep ,black locks of hair covered his eyes._

_ "Sleep young devil i owe you a debt."_

_ The years passed by and the two friends became inseparable . It wasn't until the war against the gods and titans that the two friends had some-how got caught in the middle of along the way did things change for the worst ._

_ The savior and the young devil as his friend called him. Fought side by side helping no one, but each other as they destroyed the ranks of the Titans in a matter of shear hours . _

_ There only goal was to keep these invading pathogens away from their home country, never caring that the people they protected despised the young devil just because of his eyes and the power he held back in them in fear of hurting others. Including his old friend. _

_ "How much longer till the dumb godling figure out that the Titans are gone and that they should high tail it out of here Hero" the young Devil said sarcastically._

_ "Hero really that's a new one" _

_ "Well Savior and Hero are the same thing might as well get used to it " _

_ "Why that little Devil?" Savior smirked at his friends discomfort. _

_ "Its shorter" was the Young Devils answer his eyes focusing on the advancing group of Gods._

_ "Too ta one says they don't want to have tea" Said the Young Devil ._

_ "No i suppose the don't " Savior sighed having a bad feeling in his gut. _

_ "How dare you! trespass in our matters!" snarled the young leader who held a weapon made of lighting. _

_ "How dare we this is our home lighting head get out or-"_

_"Easy old friend there's been enough bloodshed or Ichor-shed i think?" said the Young Devil placing a hand on the older ones shoulder._

_ "Aye the boy speaks the truth" Said a fiery eyed girl._

_ "Still one must pay for interrupting matters that did not concern them." Snarled the lighting wielder in a low voice as the two friends turned there backs from the Gods. Not liking the fact that his destiny as a king may have changed. In a blink of an eye the Young leader of the young Gods charged his weapon towards the Savior who would have been impaled from behind had the Young Devil's eyes not detected what was about to happen , Thus blocking the weapon from his friend with his body ._

_ The young Devil let out a scream of pain as the weapon impaled him . The savior blinded by rage went on kill mood not caring who or what was slaughtered in his goal to reach the leader of the gods. _

_ In the end as a bolt of lighting was shot towards the savior ending the legend of a hero and the devil..._

_ OR so the world thought..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_T_**_hey say we can't really out run fate. No matter how hard we try . No matter how fast we go in the process in trying . We are doomed from the very beginning to live by a pre-destined fate._

_Its been thousands of years since the passing of a legendary heroe, and his devil who saved him in the end with his friendship. _

_ Most wouldn't know the real cause behind how magic was bestowed upon the privileged few in the Four grand Kingdoms of the modern Victorian era. Most who did wield the art of magic were part of thier Kingdoms respective guard . _

_ However in this time certain magical practices were outlawed , with the end resulting in certain death. _

_ Those Practices consisted of the following __**Black magic, Death magic .**__ Alas those were not the only kinds that condemned lives countless times. _

_ Sigma's, Or red eyes suffered most in this cruel world the most. Just because most who possessed this type of magic we're children . Who lost control in times of server distress. Thus triggering the red glow and death to fallow in their wake. After the bearer lost control none ever came back fully. Thus the reason behind their nickname Demon's. Along with the reason behind why if found they we're ordered to be put down like a dog with Rabies. _

**...**

It was August 18th 1819 in the Royal castle of Shilo which resided off the coast line . It was this day that the king Neptune and his wife Sally were expecting the birth of their first child to occur . Sally water had broken over 2 hours ago . Her screams of pain and the contractions making her grip the kings hand in a unbearable , yet bearable for the king.

Just when the king was sure his hand was about to fall off due lack of blood flow. A shrill wailing sound broke out, along with his beloved sigh in relief .

"You did good my love" said Neptune lovingly to his tired wife.

The doctor came back with a gold colored cloth that held the new Prince of Shilo.

"Congratulations Sire its a boy" Said the doctors a bit troubled.

Neptune took the baby from the doctor smiling at the child in his arms.

"You causes your mother a great deal of pain little man" the king said foundly.

He looked over at his love who had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.

The baby cooed , as he opened his eyes for the first time revealing two bright green eyes.

"Well my boy you have my eyes maybe you will get your mother's personality . Only time will tell I suppose hmm ." Neptune said smiling at his child , placing the babe next to his wife.

" Sleep now there's a world waiting for you to see." Neptune sighed as he went to do his dutys as a king.

**- 4 years latter-**

** A**s the years past the Prince grew older . He was an unique babe and toddler . Where as most children cried at the nights end. Perseus was the opposite. The Queen loved to joke saying, "we'll he love's his naps " .

There were other unique things about the prince as in the sense he seemed to have a talent in the art of magic. But he refused to want to use it. As if afraid of what would happen .

Though as it was the four year old , like any other hated taking baths when he wanted to play with his best friend and Blackjack. Who was the castles first and rarest horse , or Pegusi that had found his way in the garden. Good or bad omen as it was once Percy , and Blackjack met eye to eye and at an instant a bond was formed .

As of now The young prince was running through the royal grounds with Blackjack by his side. With the shouts of Ella his Nanny in pursuit .

"Young master stop right this instant its not safe ...Stop child!" Ella shouted and the boy .

_Why not safe? What wowng with daddy now? momma swick again? _Thought Percy as he slowed to a stop making Blackjack stop as well with a questioning look if for a pegusi.

"Thank goodness you-" Ella never got to finish her sentence, as a arrow impaled itself in the woman's stomach.

"ELLA!" the boy screamed in fear as she fell. to her knees . Blood dripping from her mouth and stomach.

With the remaining breath the one person, since his mothers sickness who cared for him with love like she was his mother uttered one last word in hopes the stubborn toddler would obay.

"Run"

It was then that Percy lost control of his hidden gift and curse.

The four year old let out a mighty scream , whilst subconsciously being unaware of the fact he was glowing red and his bright sea green eyes had changed to a red and held three black swirls around the iris's .

_**"You have awakened. .."**_

___"Whats goining on!" _

_**"Your secound chance has begun ..."**_

_ "Who are you?" _

_**"Be prepared ... or it will consume you" **_

_"Per...use...Persues calm down your safe" Came _the muffled shouts of his Father.

Percy tried to calm down or scream out that he couldn't. while a darker part of his subconscious was goading him to let loose and kill the person behind his Ella's death.

**Kill ...let lose ...in the end choas can rain .**

** ...**

"Percy stop now your safe mommas here please stop!" Sally called out. She had been in her bed overlooking the places garden . Her sickness had confined her to the wretched room , when she'd much rather have been with her four year old . She knew that they were facing war with the bordering kingdom of Draconian . So every moment she couldn't spend with her babby boy killed her more than the sickness in her lunges.

As she was about to move from the window eged. She heard the Alarm bells ringing. Then the sound that tore he heart to shreads ...the sound of her Percy . Her first and only son .

Without having a second thought she ran out of her room, to the sound of her son's cry's.

What she saw shocked her , and made her proud . Yet sacred for his young life.

She saw her strong husband and king trying to calm her son down.

He looked shocked and scared due to their child's 'Glowinh red eyes ' Along with the fact the boy was rising in the air with red aura surrounding him.

She also noticed that her love was trying to soothe Percy in hope's he'd calm down , before anyone saw his display of forbidden magic.

Seeing as it wasn't working. The queen did the only thing that came from being a mother. She went to soothe hee child.

**...**

"Percy sweaty calm down mommy's here" The young prince heard his momma say.

**LET ME DISTORY. Let me take control! **

_No not mommy must calm down._

"Percy please. .." His mothers voices rang out somewhat scared.

**Your weak. .. pathetic**

_Shut up! Leave me alone. Gewt out of my heawd! _Percy screamed.

In a matter of seconds the archer who killed Ella who was hidden in the belfry aimed her bow ready to strike down the beast she'd been sent to awaken . However, instead of it losing complete control. It fell to the grounds in the arms of its mother.

Percy felt tiredand drained like he'd contracted the flu .

"momma sorry " Percy wispered in a strained voice.

The Queen smiled at her son.  
"Its okay im here i'll protect you."

"I bad"

"No my son your not. Just different its nothing ." Said the king in the strained voice.

"okay sleep twime now?"

"Sleep my Angel. " Said Sally at her now sleeping child .

**...Latter that night...**

"He can't stay here!"

"He's YOUR son!" Shot the queen.

"He's a monster ! Its best then killing him!" The king said his voice wavering.

"You will not banish our four year old son!" She spat .

"He's no-"

"If you finish that sentence I will never FORGIVE you!"

The king sighed.

"What are we to do. He can't stay here the kingdom will be in uproar ."The king said troubled.

"Hide him . Protect him. He's our CHILD. " Sally said sadly.

That night The queen passed away. Leaving her husband grief ridden with their child . He made her a promise . He'd protect their son. And the only way to do that was send the boy away in a carriage with hopes he survived.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating much I have a plan though when i update it shall be for 1 story each month ,but don't loss faith in me please I have a head full of freaking ideas , yet I work and go to school. fun ended after I hit 20 guys lol enjoy

Plus im working from a place so primitive cell service sucks ...the lake lol

Then:

"Ow ow okay okay I am coming let go of my ear before it falls off!" Percy cried out.

"Nope not gonna happen little bro ." She laughed dragging him to the court yard.

"Why not. Ow really you had to pinch me!" he winned fully awake.

"Yup, and if I dont drag you I know what you would do." She smirked as they made it to the court yard .

"Niki I hate you"

"Love you too Perce now stay out of trouble ." She said going off to her group that held the 17 to 19 year olds.

"If I can nap!" He yelled ,"I wont get into any trouble! "

Nikita shook her head smiling.

Both unaware of the dark turn of events to come.

*now*

A lone figure stepped out from the long marble incrested hallways of the prison-like training facility for orphaned magicians. The figure looked about fifteen with dark shaggy black hair that simi hid his eyes. At frist glace most would think the boy a mear captive in this distasteful looking facility. Yet most would have assumed wrong by that.

BY the boys side hidden under his loosely fitted clothing held a sword worthy of royals. His scabbth had the skull engravings of the royal family of Draconian.

Just as the boy watched his so called target lazily lay on the groud trying to prevent from being ordered around like a dog. Two more figures moved to the side of the boy.

"He can't be the one ?" Said a females voice from the left of the boy ,in a borad tone .

"I agree with Stiff on this one I mean look at him!" A males voice said then grunted ,as knee connected with his chest.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT NAME CALLING LUCAS!" Snapped the females voice irratated by the oldest males antics.

"My bad won't happen again Anna"

The young boy would never openly admit it, however he found the two quite ammusing along with being his only true friends.

"Enough guys we have a duty to uphold ..." The boy said grimly looking at the fourteen year old being harassed by a group of young magicians.

"Your sure through Nicolas -" The older man stopped before he finished seeing the glare the young Prince of Draconian gave him.

"YEA your sure .Sorry won't doubt uhh you again Nico."

Nico shook his head making his way to their target.

"Your such an egg" said the females smirking .

"Oh go stab a old fart will yea Annabeth"

"I would but your not old enough .Now come on before Nico goes all death breath on us" Annabeth said walking from the one guy she thought as a brother .

"yea sure whatever " Mumbled Luke as he made his way to his friends.

Percy wasn't having the best of days .Which for him wasn't unusual through. Yet, dont get him wrong he loved his life .Even if he lived in hell with something of a curse he tried to keep hidden .Sure he had no memory of the family he must have had before he was sent here. But he had Nikita , who was at the moment trying to kick Malcoms ass with her somwhat dangerous summoning spells. But what else was new around this place.

However instead of trying to go for a ticket at freedom and actually train like the others in the art of magic. He was trying to take a few zz's . Which unfortunately for him didn't seem like it was going to be happening .

"Get up and train Persues! " Came the annoying voice of Katie Gardner who had redish brown hair and green eyes that he assumed looked like the trees.

"HOW about no" came his reply to the girls demand. Laying his head back on the ground .

"Come on man dont you want to leave this place one day Percy?" Came the angelic voice of his longtime crush .

"I honestly don't see why thats a question that I could actually answer trufuly Hazel " Percy said making said girl sigh .

"Well Perce if your not going to train for your freedom at least do it for us." Came the angry reply from one other person Percy considered a friend.

"If I don't Travis ?"

"Then you will be sporting a hairless head my dear friend"

Out of all the things . Percy internally cringed ; He had to think of he'd do that.

"Fine but don't do anything stupid while we're going at it."Percy mumbled .

"Fine" came the taller sandy blonde haired boy's reply.

At those words the two began to spar in the art of magic .

"Can't believe I actually got you to accept Percy " Travis said as he sent a blast of green light at Percy. Which Percy deflected like it was nothing .

"Yea me neither" Percy said shrugging , as Travis made a circler motion with his right hand . "ring of fire" Travis shouted pointing in Percy's direction

If it wasn't for the fact of his curse Percy knew that he'd have become a burt crispt, yet sadly his gift when simi activated tended to make his eyes glow red and faitily the red swirls would appear.

Without really thinking Percy did the only thing that came natural .Even if he'd tried to hid it.

Copying the exact same thing Travis did without knowing really how to prepare the spell Travis sent his replicated it sending Travis ducking and gapping at Percy in shock.

"Dude how'd you do that! it took me 4 weeks to get it right! " Gasped Travis in awe and a ting of jealously .

"Napping helps" Percy tried for a cover up, "Now if you don't mind Travis I'm going to call break see you latter. " Percy said hurriedly as he walked away from the training grounds. Only to be grabbed from behind and pinned down by two figures he couldn't see .

"Not much of a fighter huh Luke isn't he?" Smirked a females voice that Percy wasn't familiar with . Yet had him wanting to speak again to hear.

"Sad too for a beast he sure is tamed" the one as Luke said in a mocking tone.

"What do you want LET ME go!" Snarled Percy .Almost startling his captors loosening their grips.

"Maybe he isn't so tamed Anna."

"Shut up Luke and just knock him out Nico's waiting for us! "

Percy struggled in their grasp , but it was for nothing as a hilt of a sword connected with his head. Rendering him unconscious.

"Well that was easy" Mattered Luke .

"Shut up and lets go before you jinks our luck " Annabeth said smacking the back of Lukes head.

"Fine. Hey whos carrying the kid? " Luke asked not getting as to why Annabeth seemed to be smiling evily.

"Oh why of course you LUCAS" She said walking off leaving him no choice but to hoist the young looking teenager onto his shoulder.

"You better not disappoint my sleeping friend. I don't do charity for free ." Luke muttered following Annabeth out .


	6. flashbacks

~I need more dreams and less life. I cry tears you never see ~

9 years prior

In the Darkest yet eeriely beautiful looking forest stood a hidden kingdom looking ,as if even for the time period its gracues looks made the haunted looking areas lost in time. Along with the look of peacefulness. Yet as should be known. Looks can be deceiving , even for a structure and its inhabitants.

For this was the kingdom of Draconian . Known for its power and riches, Along with its current ruller Plutto Di Hades Angilo . The current ruller cruelty and army's of master magicians , along with the noblest swordsman. Could bring fear to its opposers, which if you we're the smartest of kingdoms you wouldn't be on the receiving end of Draconian's wrath.

In the distance of the royal court yard the sounds a yells of anger could be heard. Alas, if one looked closely once nearing the crowd of noble knight's brawling . One would see a child around the age of 6 hidding behind a fruit stand next ,and a horse as black ; as night with tiny wings hidden on the roof watching the young child in a protective manner.

The boy looked to be what was considered a street-rat. Which basically meant he was a street orphan. Living off the things he could pilage from near-by stands amd homes that actually left things outside their homes .

The boy had black hair and sad alluring green eyes that held power within them. His bangs covered them each time that he moved his head to the see over the stand . A Apple he'd swiped was tucked snugly under his shirt that had seen better days.

"I'm telling you sire a hooligan has been the one stealing thing's all around the castle! " Came a tired males voice. "At ease commander Hermes. If said hooligan hath been stealing then why are you and lutenute Thorn fighting...again ?" came a qustioning voice that sent chills up the young ones spine.

"it was probably over Lady Jennifer again dad " came a slick yet innocent voice of a young female.

"What are you doing here my little Bionca?"

"Nothing trying to hide from Nico he's a little devil !" came Bionca's replie.

"Tis not nice daughter hes only 6 ." came the man in charge stern reprining replie.

"sorry fa- why is there a boy hidding behind the fruit stand? "

At those words the young one's eyes widdened in panic.

The black horse eyed the boy in worry.

'Boss dont do anything play deadthey might leave you alone ' The young pegusi thought despertaly wishing his rider was old enough to understand him.

The boy was backing away as fast, as his small skinny legs could move ;when he saw the man he assumed was Hermes coming to grab him.

"Come here boy " Hermes said as the boy backed up into another person knocking them over with an 'oaff'

Thus giving Hermes a opportunity for grabbing the boys causing the Apple to fall onto the dirt ground.

"So a theiff are we punk. Well there's a punishment for this kind of act of treason against the king " Came Thron' s snarling voice.

"Daddy why are unca Hewrmes holwding a kiwd liwke he gowing to jawil ." came a small childs voice.

"Nico go with your sister and find your mother ."

"Bu-"

"Come on miho lets go ." Said Bionca's sad voice giving the theiff a sad smile. ''Father have mercy when pass judgment he's just a babe like nico here" were the last words that the boy ever heard the girl say .

The king looked at the boy in disgust . Thinking how he could rid the world of one more theiff .But the words of his beloved daughter rang in his ears and he sighed. 'Curse your heart my little Angel' thought Pluto .

"Take him to the dangons-" came the kings decree.

"Will do your magisty" Throns vemouse voice rang gleefully .

"Hermes make sur-"The king never got to finish as he noticed the boy send a blast of powerful green light from his fingers not even mouthing a spell at Thorn who had raised his hand at the child.

'He's a magician?"

"Hermes take him to the basecamp. If he survives the years to come then I have use if it" with that he left to do business .

"yes sir. Come child what is your name? " Hermes questioned in a caring manner.

The boy looked timidly at the royal .

"Do you speak what is your name?".

"Pewcy Jawckson I think " came the child's replie .

"Well Percy? Do me a favor don't let others push yea around latter on okay?" Hermes said smiling taking the kids hand leading him to the training facility for orphaned magicians.

Percy woke up to the sounds of arguing.

"well bud welcome to the land of the living."


	7. Chapter 7 reasobs for hatred

-then-

Previously on hero bound

-'-

"yes sir. Come child what is your name? " Hermes questioned in a caring manner.

The boy looked timidly at the royal .

"Do you speak what is your name?".

"Pewcy Jawckson I think " came the child's replie .

"Well Percy? Do me a favor don't let others push yea around latter on okay?" Hermes said smiling taking the kids hand leading him to the training facility for orphaned magicians.

Percy woke up to the sounds of arguing.

"Well bud welcome to the land of the living."

-now-

The first thing that came to Percy's mind when he simi fully came to was 'Oh god I'm Nikita is going to kill me!'

''Is he okay master Di Angelo?" Came a timid voice of a female.

"I hope to think so though, However I'm not sure if Annabeth should have hit him as hard as she did." Came a chilling voice .

"Should I prepare the room then Sire ?"

"Yes and thank you Riley "

IT was quite for a few seconds minus the shuffling of foot steps , that otherwise would have made Percy think that he was alone.

Yet, after a few minutes the female's voice responded to the so called Nobles statement.

"You needn't have to thank me you are a better master than most here .You'd make a good king one day .

With that said the female's light footsteps could be heard retracting to only gods knows where.

"So how do you want this to go? We both know your not asleep mind stop pretending? " Came that cold voice again.

Percy breathing hitched ever so slightly on being caught by his kidnapper.

'Should I retilate ? ' He thought knowing that strange darker part would want to voice its opinion.

' Yes do it! Why stay when you have power beyond those you walk among!'

The temptation to use the curse was tempting but something in him knew this wasn't the time, besides if I use it its the Underworld for me.

'Freedom ...Why do you hold back?'

I could use the curse ,but its been so long soneone could get hurt." Percy mentally shop back .

'You will NEVER change will you?" came the darker side last comment making Percy confused, but knowing that the voice only spoke when it wanted.

Percy let out a sigh knowing that if he was to make it out of this ; along with finding a way back to his sister like figure than he had to play nice.

As he opened his eyes he was blinded by the intensity of the light that was streaming through the grandly decorated window's.

The blinding light had him blinking a couple of times just so he could refocuse his sea coloured eyes to his surroundings.

"Where am I ? what do you want from me? Who the everloving hell are you? " Percy snapped not caring to put a filter on his mouth , since Nikita wasn't here.

Just then a boy no more than at least fifteen with black hair like his came from seemingly nowhere .His eyes were dark as well making the kids appearance inhansted yo radiate a since of nobility.

Nobility the one group of people that Percy hated because of their somewhat damming hatred and micked at views on Magic using people, unless they contributed their talents to the kings royal army's. Oh how he loathed the all it was their fault that he had no memory of his family before the streets then the ophanaged. What with their mindlessly wars and all.

'you hate the Nobility ... ironic ' The voice piped up only to infuriate him , as it never contributed much than dark and confusing thoughts.

It took the clearing of the other boys throat to whirl Percy's attention back from his thoughts to the world around him.

Percy whipped his head in the boys direction narrowing his sea colored eyes that now held the barest trace of the three red swirls showing around his iris' s. Which intensified the glare he was giving the young noble.

"Who are you? " Percy growled through clinched teeth.

The other boy looked at Percy in somewhat fear , but knew that this kid could end the war their nation was about to face. If he truly was what their priestst said he was.

"My name is not of-"

"I swear if you finish that statement I will waste you. I don't take to liers and kidnapping eas." Percy snarled not realizing that for all the training sessions he'd skiped. The increase of unstable emotions made his magic hardly concealed. Thus the reason behind why his eyes seemed to glow red. As in a warming not to be crossed showing the Alpha stigma sighn in full force.

'Dont do anything rash that you will regret much as I want us to be free don't do it yet...'

Percy flinched mentally hearing the darker part of his subconscious actually goading him to calm down

"My name is Nico Di Angelo prince and heir to Draconian and descendent of tge true Hades king of the underworld if one wished to believed ...peasent. " The boy now known as Nico said , while never taking his gaze from Percy's eyes.

"Remarkable he bears the demons eyes , yet has yet to go into kill mode. He may be the I have to keep him safe dam it! ' Thought Nico grumpy.

"Pardon me for not bowing Prince ,but I've no love for arrogant princesses" Percy snapped in a somewhat depressing tone. However Nico had been practically raised by a emotional caring sister most of his young life spotted the emotion right off the bat.

Nico looked at the older looking boy dumbfounded at the response. Your different I'll give you that .

'I'd watch that mouth of your before it gets you hanged my friend-''

"Don't call me friend I haven't time for those who just use others for wars and slave labour Princess" Percy said mockingly .

Nico's eyes began to twitch in irration at the guys smart mouth and anger jabs.

"Hold your tounge or-"

" Sire your farther wants to see you oh is that the monster that we bought here?" came a hardened yet angelic female voice.

At the word monsters Percy visble cringed. They can't really know ...

"Yes Annabeth can you take him to the designated place for me Bianca is waiting." With that said Nico walked out of the room . Unaware of the darkness that was looming ahead.

"Well bud come on or do I have to knock you out? " Came Annabeths verbal threat, as she pushed Percy In the hallway.

At the touch of the one called Annabeth .Percy tried to ignore the electrifying feeling the merger season warrior by the looks gave him.


	8. Chapter 8 the calling

" Masquerading as a man with a reason My charade is the event of the seasonAnd if I claim to be a wise man,Well, it surely means that I don't know"-Carry on my wayward son , Kansas ||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_Then

In the distance of the royal court yard the sounds a yells of anger could be heard. Alas, if one looked closely once nearing the crowd of noble knight's brawling . One would see a child around the age of 6 hidding behind a fruit stand next ,and a horse as black ; as night with tiny wings hidden on the roof watching the young child in a protective manner.

||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_|Now

Nikita paced the halls of the prison that she'd been practically raised in since the great purge. She'd been here since shebwas 6 , and right after she was separated from her brother and father. Growing up in the orphanage that trained kids to kill and defend themselves sucked. But since Percy's arrival here Nikita felt like she had a purposes to protect the black haired Devil.

'And now he's missing! ' she thought irratated by their so called warden Areas lack of proper security.

She remembered the look that man had given her at the moment of discovering Percy's absence. His red eyes took on a gleeful look , as if to say 'Hell yes hes gone' All the while push her out of the room saying Percy was most likely bought into a family or somthing .Waving his hand in a dismissive manner .

They don't care that he's missing! I know no family takes in orphaned magicians unless their used for war! Otherwise I'd have left long ago! Nikita thought knowing that somthing wasn't right.

Nikita made her way over to the grand room that mainly stored books of sorts .And also held a balcony at the far end that overlooked the city they were secluded from.

"I'm comming brother .I'll find you if its the last thing I do Perce ." Nikita said to the wind ,as her eyes flashed goldish and she jumped off the balcony with the grace of a jungle cat.

~¤~ In a dark room in Draconian~¤~

Percy didn't know hpw long he'd been kidnapped for .Since the blonde gray eyed warrior princess threw him in this dark room. Hurting his rear end in the process. however he wasn't going to admit it to her if the girl ever asked. He'd tried to break free of the dam room .Yet even with using magic he couldn't get out the door. Thus making believe that his prison with a bed was heavily warded against magic. Making his escape a hella lot harder.

Percy groaned in frustration as he grew annoyed that he couldn't escape!

Just as he went to sit on the bed in defeat the door swung open .Making him jump in surprise.

"Hello young one doth thou rember me?" Came an oddly fimlier voice in the dark room ...

{¤} A voice whithin the Cavern {¤}

'Its almost time may he be ready to saddle up with his destiny , or our world will end in fire ...


End file.
